warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Atomic Kitten (Part 1) (Snowfall)
Atomic Kitten (Part 1) Part nine, Mission One, of Snowfall. My muscles scream for rest as I hurtle down roads and pavements. I don’t stop, look, and listen before I cross roads; nor do I apologise to twolegs while knocking them over. I just have to get back. But where the Dark Forest is the school? I spot a cat lying on a brick wall, and I stop to ask him, panting. “Do you know where Littlerock School is?” The yellow tom lifts up his head. “I reckon you can use a map and find it yourself.” He looks towards a battered car, and an idea pops up into my head. “Thanks for your help!” I yowl as I run up to the car and slam myself into the window with full force. Glass rains around me, and I clench my jaw to stop me from crying out in pain. A small stream of blood trickles down onto the seat. Not a good start, Snowpaw. Now how in the world do I start this thing? I think back to when I travelled to the school with Snarl and Silence. Snarl grabbed a key and thrust it into a hole… I scan the dashboard of the car and spot the small hole. Now where’s the key? My paws scrabble around the car for any sign of the key. Where’s the key? Why don’t I have the key? ''I scream to myself frantically. Something clicks in my head and I look up to the sky. Maybe I could hack the car? My insides fizz with excitement. ''Perhaps I could smash the dashboard and see what’s under it? ''I find a metal thing and use it to beat up the dashboard, and soon I wrench it off. “Woah…” I whisper. Inside the dashboard is a mess of wires and electronic things. I look at the wires closest to the hole. ''Maybe if I switch them around… I squeeze my eyes shut as I delicately move the wires around. I yelp as the car rumbles into life. I smile determinedly. Let’s do this. '' I try to remember the next thing Snarl did. ''He put his foot down on something… I sweep my gaze over the floor and catch sight of two pedal things on the floor below the steering wheel. I curiously push one down with a paw and slam into the seat as the car moves forward. The head of the cat from earlier pops up in the window. “I head you’re trying to drive. Here.” He tosses me a map with clear directions from where we are to the school. I purr appreciatively. He hops in, ignoring the pain as a shard of glass grazes the skin on his silky belly. He hops up onto the seat and rests both paws on the steering wheel. “Stevie’s the name. Been driving since I was a kit. Now slam it, girl!” I brace myself as I flop onto the pedal and the car lurches forward. Stevie’s laughing maniacally as we swerve and screech through the streets. Oh my Starclan, he’s going to kill us both! “Hang in there!” he yowls above the noise. My stomach lurches as several police sirens sound behind us. “This is insane!” I scream. “The flipping police ''are chasing us now!” He winks at me from above where I’m crouched. “That makes it even more extreme.” I groan and hide my head in my paws. I should have found a different way…'' We both scream as the car jerks suddenly and flies up into the air. And as it plummets to the ground, I vomit. “How much longer?” I groan, dizzy from what just happened. The sirens are still wailing, and flashes appear on the ground, accompanied by some bangs. I know the sound all too well. Gunshots. Great. ''First a death risk, then a police chase, then it’s like we’re in some action movie? What is this, a vision from eating too much catnip? I laugh and vomit again. Another gunshot, and this time the bullet lands dangerously close to my head. A hiss sounds, and the car tips and rolls onto its side. “Make a break for it, now!” Stevie hisses as several cars stop nearby. I whimper pathetically as he drags me out of the shattered window. I quickly find my feet and we sprint across the road, leaving a scene of crime and carnage behind us. “Are we close to the school?” I pant, my lungs burning. Stevie winks at me again, a fat, grey, fluffy blur. “Just around the corner.” We speed around a corner, and the school looms ahead of us, in all its former glory. It used to have glory before the majority of it blew up. But there’s something wrong. A ''lot ''of things wrong. I’m too late. A large cloud of something rises up from the school. Ambulances are parked everywhere, and twolegs are being filed out of the school. I spot a crowd of cats on the other end of the stone field of where I stand. I race over to them. “Nuts!” Jack greets me warmly, though he’s making and his eyes are full of grief and terror. “You’re back! How did it go?” “That’s not important.” I push past him, and stop dead. ''No, no! This can’t be real! Two bodies lie unmoving before me: one is yellow with a grey stripe down its back, the other is brown with curly fur. Cheddar and Lottie. They’re dead. “How did this happen?” I ask Jack. “Some bomb went off in the school, releasing a poisonous gas.” He gestured to the cats around him. “We were the lucky ones. Many didn’t survive, and we’re not going back in there to get anymore bodies; Much too dangerous. Sir is still in there. I reckon he’s dead too.” I bend down to touch them, but Jack hauls me back. “Don’t touch them,” he snaps, “They’re contaminated.” Tears spring into my eyes, and I blink them away. I clench my jaw. This is the final straw. I’m going to kill Pi, even if I won’t make it out alive. He’s gone too far. This needs to end now. It’s now or never, Snowpaw. You’ve still got time. But how much? “I’m going in there,” I decide, pushing my way through the crowd. Jack’s eyes widen in surprise. “Nuts! You can’t! Enough cats have died already? Why do you even want to go back in there anyway?” I snarl at him. “That’s none of your concern.” Jack turns away. “If you must, Snowpaw.” I must. I pinpoint my gaze on the main doors and start hurtling towards it at full speed. I’m ready. I was born for this. I’m going to make the ultimate sacrifice. I’m going to die.